Crimson (Charlie King)(Earth 1A)
First Appearance: T.A.H. The End of The Beginning Basic Coverage Charlie King was trying to have a normal life, but himself knowing he was different, failed in that plan. You see he had two hearts which gave him an advantage in things like healing from injury's as blood in the circulatory system is pumping faster (A Natural Miracle). Crimson is a speed character who was trained for many years to master the full stretch of his inner potential and in special melee. His combat skills stretched far with the easy mastery of swordsmanship with a katana and often meditated through the source of the Kings to talk to his ancestors through time. He has defeated many enemies, from a walking fish to his own brother. The rewards are fair as after he defeats his brother (Time Zone) he gets the orb of parallax, this orb letting him travel in time as he pleases with ‘no consequences’ (To a certain extent). He works at a lab that makes and manufactures biological weapons, he takes the spare parts from the lab to make his own tech, his own form of genius. In this way he is able to make his own AI, who he calls Dusty. Dusty's programming is to help with everyday tasks and assist with the inventing process. He managed to get a hold of a resistant material that can withstand fire damage, He manufactured this into a resistant costume that can withstand the friction from running. Origins / Biography Birth Charlie King, Born out of the Cardavini General Hospital with a rare disorder within him. He was born with two hearts that would curse his life if he wasn't one of the gifted Kings (one with powers) although he didn't know of his downfall, and one of his greatest strengths. This disorder is called Duocardiolosis and it affects his circulation and his factor of body repair (healing). It gives him more stamina and a faster blood circulation leading to his rate of healing to increase. This led to him being able to run for longer and slightly faster than the average bob, so he was always nominated to do the running sports in school. Childhood He did't have a normal child's childhood, per say, as he started training in combat and discipline from the age of five and when free time was available it was spent sharpening his concentration and the mind. By the age of ten he was the equivalent of a jiu jitsu black belt and had sensational reaction speeds, this helped his in classes as he could understand what was happening the moment it happened, he never delayed in sports and his self-study in strategy and things like word-searches and crosswords helped him get the edge in activities. He wasn't liked because of his improvement over everyone else so he adapted to be in isolation and never looked backed to feeling emotion to others and holding close connections to anyone as they will eventually leave, this soon to be destroyed when he meets Brad and Robin Saunders (A truly life-changing event). High School This was the time he met his best friend and who he thought was the one. His first year of high school he was bullied because he was different and 'more improved' than the others. The only person to stick up for him in these times of hate and struggle was his soon to be best-friend Brad Bone, he was the only one to talk to him in the hallways, sit with him at lunch and be his partner in practical lessons (Science, P.E etc). This led to them to start talking and it was an instant click of friendship. As the years went on, people started to flood into King's life and he started to rise in the main hierarchy of the popularity system. He met with who he thought to be the love of his life. This changed him forever as his strict set of morals has now been disbanded as he has a best-friend and a new girlfriend. his Grandad decided to stop training him at that point, so he suggested his sister to be trained. His Grandad took this task upon himself as she was also bullied (the King's of this generation are doing well) so he decided to teach her in self-defence. whilst doing this he discovered a King anomaly, she also had the Kings potential within her (to a lower extent). He carried on with the girl, Sophie Carter, and got his expectations too high as she turned out to want more than she could have received from him. He dumped her after he learned this as there is no point in himself jeopardising his future for a girl that would keep demanding and get his heart smashed out after he says no. He then picked up where he left off, now being able to spar with someone other than his Grandad so he could sharpen his training without him, and help his sister improve in her free time. University This training was halted down the line as he couldn't focus on anything but his health, this was because the disorder got too out of hand and he could hardly walk from the sheer pain caused by the illness. This made him think as he could put lots of money into research on how to fix the illness and keep a bit for his own devices and needs. This fuelled him to start robbing money from people in the city who were corrupt and got money from illegal means. One day he came in battered and bruised as he had been caught trying to steal and beaten senseless by the security, this made Brad worry and wonder what had happened. He got a simple response of "Nothing" but as time went on (and Brad kept pestering) King finally cracked and told Brad his plan, weirdly this got a positive reaction and an offer of helped steamed from him. King delightedly accepted this request, on one condition. He was to stay behind, in a van or something, to protect him from the harm as he gets trained by King on the sidelines. The training would one day be completed, but at a date that would be too late. King on the side of now having to make tech with the plans of Brad, heisting corrupt companies and training Brad he also had to manage his college life and coursework. This led to a problem and ended up falling behind in his studies, this later got him kicked off of the course. After begging and begging he was allowed back on the course, if he could catch up with the work over one weekend. After he managed to complete this task, he carried on where he left off on the previous project. The unique thing that makes this college special is the courses it provides. This college provides one of the many distinctive courses that are spread across the different colleges (all having at least one). This college provided the chance to delve into the realm of biological warfare and development of biological weapons. This was a course that King instantly fell in love with as it was a fairly practical subject and used a lot of philosophical and scientific ideas. This is what King goes on and works as in his later life. Adulthood King got his qualifications and moved on to the real world. This opened up many new doors for King and so many more distractions, a big one being Becky Phipps. Becky, an attorney (just qualified) from the same university as King recognised him on the street and they instantly clicked. The romance between King and Phipps lasted a while but also halted King from searching for a job as he was delusionally happy. When the relationship ended, with heat, he got himself back on track and getting a job at Nicholson Tech. He "stole" parts that they put in the bin to enhance his equipment and within a short amount of time, he had manufactured himself his own A.I and got it up and running. It was a bit Rusty and had a bit of damage, so he left it for a while (he didn't want it to explode) and when he came back to it, it was covered with dust. He then uncovered this dusty machine and therefore its name was Dusty. By the time he uncovered his glorious machine he had better plating and wiring so he gave Dusty a bit of an upgrade and a less damaged shell. It then sprang to life and King decided to train the A.I in things like command words and phrases. This A.I had been told to examine the English dictionary, and it did just that. So all the A.I needed was to be taught how to put these words together into sentences. King thought who better to do this than his high school English teacher, Mrs. Scott, a middle aged Cornish lady who did a good job teaching and had a good time doing so also. She then introduced King to her daughter, a Drama student from the Southshore University and she was planning to move back up after graduation. Mrs. Scott offered to set them up, and after hours of begging one of her favourite students ever to do it, King politely accepted and the next week he patiently waited, anxious for who was going to walk in the door. Little did he know, she would be his soulmate and they would spend eternity forever (not an actual eternity, but close to one). This instant connection between them was one that he had never felt before and he accepted it completely. They started talking about their lives to each other and were in total marvel of each others lives and wondered how they had never bumped into each other before, as they went to the same high school and everything. This led them to be there for hours, just talking and they never looked back after that day to be honest, none of them regretting it either. Scott was one of the only ones he knew that could understand the wafflings that come out of his mouth as they truly understand each other and are what the general public describe as 'a perfect couple'. She could instantly tell that there was something different with King and she was completely determined to find out what, and she got that request fulfilled one night as he came home bruised and battered after fighting his paradox of a brother (Time Zone). She did not care too much about his other life as long as she kept her out of the danger and he made sure that that would happen and no harm could come her way. On the event of her death, it pushed King over the edge, making him insane and letting loose on the rest of humanity. He then came back to the current events of modern day King and tried to put him out of his suffering in his future, as it will be infinite. At this point in his life he was happy, his sister finished college and got a job, he was with Ella, his Grandad retired from training and his parents were still nowhere to be seen. One month later, his whole world turned upside down. His parents introduced themselves, and he could not have been less happy. He had found out that the paradise that he had imagined. They were planning on a divorce and this was kept from the likes of Kara and Wilfred. His parents then decided to move to the town of Dulchworther to sort things out away from the distractions of the Kings. How He Got His Powers On his final heist Francisco Cardavini, he gets onto the roof of the Cardavini General Hospital undetected, prepares to jump and gets confronted by Francisco where they talked for five minutes while King tried to defuse him as he did not want to engage battle with the big burly fellow with great strength. They then get entwined in battle proceeds to pick King up by the neck and stab through both hearts, proceeding to give him a total of 28 stab wounds and threw him off the roof onto the ground (dead). He then gets taken through the afterlife into The Kings Realm where he is kept for 2 months and unlocked the inner potential of the Kings. After returning from The Kings Realm he was greeted by a bank heist by a so-called Charlie King, but one that has been terrorising the city for 2-months (impossible for it to be him). He then rushed off to the bank to see what was happening and was greeted by himself, but slightly different. He was blind in one eye and was a sharp shot with guns. Trained He was trained for 15 years in a dojo located in the dark woods to be able to unlock the full potential of the Kings. This path of training lead him down the path of enlightenment, to the truth of the family legacy. The training turned King obedient and disciplined. The Kings potential unlocks the potential to run at a faster speed than light and "Control" the mind in certain ways. Heists King went on a series of heists with a moral code of Robin Hood, take from the rich and give to the poor. One difference between the two is that King only stole from rich men/ women who earned their money from illegal means such as counterfeit, theft, etc. With the money stolen from the corrupt, he gives most of the money towards cancer research and uses the rest to upgrade his technology. His team consists of many close friends and a random guy who we call Bobo. This team ends up committing one of the greatest cases of grand larceny known to man. This gets King more antiquated with Austin Maclean and his childhood friend (sort of) Max Blaze. Vigilantism In the beginning In the beginning, King protects the civilians of Stalmere by defending shops, banks and local people from gangs of people and the slow uprising of crime in the city. He saved victims from muggings, stopped bank robberies and protected many shops from crime for no price. After The Kings Realm After he returns, he is gifted with the Kings Potential and started to help the city to grow by cutting the crime rate into half with the help of Max Blaze (Blaze-runner and not 1As) and Brad Bone. Brad, not yet graced by God's presence, watched through a contact lens in Crimson's eye. The First Forged Sword of Kings This sword contains ultimate power within. This sword is a downfall for Crimson, it limits his power as the sword transfers his power into it's own. After it gets broken in the events of The War of The Gods, Crimsons power gets fully released upon Blazerunner in the final run of time and they get sent to The Realm of Celestial Time. This then freeing him from the 'shackles' of the Kings and their ruling thumb. After the sword broke it released the heart of twenty-million storms into Crimson and blessed him with the luck of Thor, giving him the upper level and the confidence needed to win the war. This also releasing his God form upon himself, giving him a new wave of possibilities to end all wars all together. Suits Crimson has seen many upgrades to his suit, evolving from a black hoodie and bandanna to a crimson coloured, fire-resistant battle suit able to travel through the Rifts in Space-Time. An Example: Crimson.jpg|Model Design - Armoured Chronos Prototype Tech He invents his own tech with help from help from Joseph Chronos during his time as 'The Crimson'. He makes his own nano-tech swords Abilities * Speed : Can outrun time itself (DeadTime, well sort of) * Stealth : Trained self in sound of silence for his heists * Master Swordsman : Family legacy to be trained with fine swordsmanship * Master Melee Combater : Trained for years in a Dojo with little outside contact * Can Tap Into Extra-dimensional Forces : Can tap into sources such as the Time-Verse and The Hub 'Power-Level' Overall - 9.5 / 10 Quotes * "Jump down a cliff and shove it up your arse." * "Well if this doesn't work out, I'm a window cleaner." * "When running fast AF. You turn too much, you die, you turn too little, you die." * "I shop for costumes at Kun'Lun." * "I bet Barry Scott joined Cillit Bang so he could drink it." * "I actually swear to god if you set me on fire I'm suing you for damages." * "You are so large the statue of liberty for you is to scale, for the size of a human." * "I know who you are Austin, a big whining wimp who can't deal with a little change in their own life. How do you think I feel, I can run faster than light. Now catch." * "How is this so hard to grasp, I'm not gay." * "Ohh, you are pushing your luck aren't you mister. Wait, why are you green." * "These are my grenades you know, and you are on the course for a good old school beatin." * "I hate you so much, seriously you can't just strike me down with my own element and expect it to kill me like that. So now you did that to me, how would you like a taste?" * "Welcome, hello there, how's it poppin' B and goodnight my friends." * "I can just imagine the Pope whipping out his 9-incher and doing windmills round the church of England." * "I WANT TO BE TRACER!" * "Why did this war happen? I'll tell you why. A person who has no concept of weight got scared because a portable microwave cooked a lasagne on his stomach. Jesus, can we just stop fighting already? I'm BORED AS HELL." * "Can I call you Ek for short?" * "I'm not going to lie to you Joseph, you rel do look like a paedophile version of Benedict Cumberland Sausage after a meth addiction gone wrong, also you're gay" * "BIG WILLY. YOU BIG WILLY." * "Okay, if we are doing this, promise you won't be a big willy." * "The Kings are flawed, if I'm not lying. They are a bunch of 'super soldiers' that spend their whole lives in solitude making up fake rules about how to live and how to fight. I give up on them, they have never done anything good for me have they, apart from keeping me alive to see everything I care about burn and die." Category:T.A.H Category:Earth 1A Category:Original Category:Hero